Merander Renn
Merander Renn (Born 577; King's Calendar) is a Stormwind-born independent general and the absolute leader of the Grey Order. A veteran of the Third War, having also participated in the Second War as a militiaman, Renn formed the Grey Order two years after the Third War, gaining support by promoting internationalism, equality, and the acceptance of any race in the ranks of the Grey Order with charismatic oratory and propaganda. Renn ultimately wants to protect Azeroth from anything that may harm it. To achieve this, he pursues an active recruiting policy, with the recruits being anything from mercenaries to criminals to peasants to generals. Not only that, but he is willing to accept any race, regardless if it is part of the Alliance, Horde or even neutral, into the ranks of the Grey Order. Within one year, the Grey Order had gotten enough recruits to actively participate in the Outland expedition. The expedition was a great success, and it greatly boosted the ranks of the organization, with a large influx of draenei and blood elves joining through the expedition, and beyond. As Illidan was killed, the Grey Order returned home. Until the expedition into Northrend began. The Grey Order once again participated in it, having sailed to Northrend. The Grey Order once got a large influx of recruits -- this time Death Knights from the newly freed Ebon Blade. Although initially viewed with distrust, they were welcome with open arms in the ranks of the Grey Order. The Grey Order is famous for its' methods of handling problems. They will do anything (even if it is morally questionable) to protect Azeroth. They will not back down from burning a village to the ground if it means a better future for Azeroth. While it may be morally wrong, they think that they're doing a good thing. History Childhood Merander Renn was born inside the Lord Reg's Inn, in Goldshire, as the second child of Hebry and Ammi Renn. His parents were both farmers, and Renn went to a local school (where he had average grades, if not below average). The school was a religious one --- one specifically devoted towards teaching children about the Holy Light. Merander, however, refused to believe in the Holy Light, simply because he was rebellious like that. As a child, he was quite obsessed with playing "war", always battling his friends. One time, he found and read a history book about the Troll Wars. It was since then that he has become obsessed with all things related to the military. In 585, his brother, Derrick, had died of maeslas. That changed Merander. While Merander got along with his mother, he did not with his authoritarian father, who would regularily beat him up, furious that the farm business wasn't going on well. While his father was a nationalist, and a big fan of humanity (a... human supremacist?), Renn, however, was not. He treated all races equally, not because he really wanted to, but because it was an act of rebellion against his father. Of course, this rebellion helped make Merander in what he is today. A person who believes all races are equal, even those who have hurt humans in any way. He respects all races equally. After the sudden death of his father in 590, Meranders' behaviour at school had gotten even worse. Not because he was sad, but because he was happy. It was his way of showing he had won. First War Merander was already 15 when the First War began, and basically had to do most of the things his father did. It was hard, but he managed. Through the war, he had seen a lot of local villagers joining the army, as to aid in the war effort against the Orcish Horde. He wasn't really... concerned with it. He used to tell the younger kids about the Orcs as to scare them, and, although he would often get into fights with the adults (which he always lost), it was worth it, to him. It seemed to him that he was the only one who didn't care about the Orcish Horde. And then the Horde got closer... and closer... until they arrived at Grand Hamlet and Sunnyglade. It was then that his mother decided they would move to the Stormwind Keep, as to protect themselves. They arrived there, and had to sleep on the streets. Because of the wave of refugees, there was simply no more space. While they were staying there, the Horde was getting closer, and closer... Northshire, Moonbrook and Goldshire fell, and the only thing left in the way of the Orcish Horde was Stormwind Keep. While the attack was succesful, and the Keep was ransacked, Merander, along with his mother, by a miracle, survive, and followed Lord Anduin Lothar across the Great Sea into Lordaeron. While everyone pretty much hated the Orcs at this time, Merander... respected them. They were brave warriors. Of course, he didn't tell anyone about this, because he would've most likely been hanged. Second War After the desperate run across the Great Sea, Merander, along with his mother, decided to live in the Capital City, at least until things calmed down. His mother had confidence in the the recently formed Alliance of Lordaeron, while Merander was doubtful of it, thinking that the Orcish Horde was unstopable. And yet... the Horde wasn't coming. Rumours spread like wildfire. Were they retreating? Were they having revolts? No! They're too stupid to do revolts! Or are they? 6 years passed. Merander was "a man" by now. Big changers were made in his life during these years. His mother died due to a diesease. After the death of his mother, he moved out of the city, onto the countryside. He brought a house in a small rural community right outside of the Capital City. Due to his lust for adventure, and his will to "do the right thing", he joined a local militia. As the Horde advanced further and further into Lordaeron, Renn ran to the Capital City, leaving his comrades to die. It wasn't the bravest thing to do, but it saved his life. Having reached the Capital City, he managed to enter it right in the last moment, before the gates were closed. The Orcish Horde began laying siege on the town, and Renn was conscripted into fighting for the defense of the city. He somehow managed not to get himself killed, as the Alliance tried to defeat the Horde (and ultimately failed, the first time) outside the city. The second time, however, they got it right, and drove them all the way back to the Dark Portal, where it was also closed. The rest of the Orcs were put into internment camps, but that's another story. The important thing here is that Merander somehow managed to survive. Category:Characters